Uliquiorra's Secret
by Age.Is.Just.A.Number.Baby
Summary: Ichigo is desired by Aizen, Ulquiorra loves him and has a secret to tell him. Will Ichigo escape Aizen? And what is Ulquiorra's secret? Rated M for violence, rape, abuse and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Another idea that came to mind. This doesn't exactly follow the story line but it almost does, just with a tweak.

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach.

Warning Yaoi

* * *

Ichigo swung Zangetsu one last time to try and defeat the forth Espada, however Ulquiorra batted away the sword like it was merely a fly in the way.

Ulquiorra POV

Aizen-sama wants the boy and his intentions are not pure, and I am torn. Should I obey Aizen-sama and give the boy to him, or should I do the things I have done in a thing the humans call, dreaming? That boy came all the way from the world of the living to Hueco Mundo, crossed the white planes, survived the Menos forest and finally battled the Espada - and now myself. However it is not these things that draw me to the boy; the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way his eyes flicker with rage at the thought of his friends getting hurt, the way he casts a beautiful smile over his shoulder. Everything about him calls to me, screaming at me. When I questioned Murushierago he said it was a human emotion. Love. Is it really possible that I _love _the boy? I saw the way his eyes looked so sad when I blocked his sword, as though he were sad that he couldn't save his friend, it made me so jealous that they got all his attention. I made up my mind, my resolve was clear, and I was going to have the boy. I hit him over the head with the hilt of my sword, rendering him unconscious. He lay at my feet, and it was then that I realised how beautiful he looked when he slept, he looked so peaceful. And I reached for him. But oh! How cruel fate was, at that moment Aizen-sama appeared before us with a victorious smirk about his usually tranquil expression.

"You have done well, Ulquiorra. Now hand the boy over to me." He said slowly and deliberately as if daring me to argue. But I could not give over the boy, however, my resolve was shattered into a million pieces when my Lord raised his reiatsu to unbreathable rates. I simply blinked, frozen in place. Before I knew it, it the boy and Aizen-sama were gone. That's when I felt a small fluctuating reiatsu to my left, the girl, Orihime, was getting up from the rubble after falling to her knees at the incredible reiatsu. I decided to take her back to her new room, as the other one was destroyed by Kurosaki, as the girl had called him. When I was done with the girl, I felt around for the boys reiatsu, and was not surprised at what I found. His reiatsu was practically non-existent, witch meant that he was wearing reiatsu suppressant bands or was severely injured. I knew that the latter was not true, because Aizen-sama would have wanted the boy back to full health before he... I could not finish the thought.

Aizens POV

I knew that Ulquiorra has feelings for the boy and that those feelings would have to be crushed before the grew into something else. That boy belongs to me now. He is mine, no one else's.

He was still unconscious when the healers said he was fully healed, so picked him up and flash-stepped into my private quarters and dropped him gracefully on the bed.

I could hardly stop the smirk, that would of scared most people, that spread across my face at the sight of the boy waking up. I could at last state my claim over the boy. He looked adorable when he sat up a rubbed his eyes like a child, before those eyes flew wide open when he realised that I was sat near him, and when he saw that he was on a bed, alone in a room, with me. And I loved it.

I rose from my seat and settled next to the boy, whose body was tensed as though preparing to be struck. I moved closer to him, a hand in his hair and a hand on his jaw, and inhaled his smell of strawberry and vanilla. My hand on his jaw moved to his chin. He still had not moved . So I struck. I smashed my mouth onto his with such force it was sure to draw blood. I heard him try to shout out in surprise, but his noises were muffled by my mouth. It was all I had ever wanted from a kiss, I swirled my tongue around his ripping a moan from those seductive lips. When I pulled back, I looked at the shocked boy. Amusing. This was so amusing.

"W-what the-?Where the hell am I? And why am here?" I heard the teen yell. So tempting.

"Where? Well, this happens to be my private bed room," I replied, my voice disturbingly similar to a growl like purr. "And as to why…," the bed dipped slightly under my weight as I moved further onto the cream mattress. "Shouldn't you have figured that out by now, Ichigo…kun?" I whispered in his ear.

"The hell! Get off me, I am a man! Why would you do this Aizen?!" He cried out, it would of sounded brave of his voice had not cracked half way through, revelling how scared he was. Perfect.

"That is why Ichigo-kun. I want you and I don't care if we do this willingly or unwillingly." Oh dear. The look on his face means I will be doing this without his concent. What a shame I do hate rape, but I want him to much to care.

I pushed him back onto the bed, and promptly secured his hands with a flash of Kido. Then ripped of the teens clothes and sent them flying onto the floor in a crinkled heap. I quickly secured my muth around his nipple, caressing the pink bud in what would of been a kind way if it was not meant to be painful. There was no time for pleasure, well not for him anyway. I stuck three fingures into his entrance and streched him quickly, ignoring his constant screams of pain by pumping myself as my tongue delved into his warm wet caven, and just when he started to relax I pushed all my 9 inches into his tight ass. It felt so good and tight around my throbbing manhood that I almost blotted out his screaming that I leave we're because of me. As I looked down I saw a small puddle of blood on the bed with more dripping down by the second. I didn't care. I was generous and gave him a full 3 seconds to adjust, the pulling out so the blunt end of my erection was at his entrance, before slamming back into him. My hands on his hips were going to leave a bruise, and I wouldn't have it any other way. His screams and my steady quiet panting were all that could be heard in Las Noches.

* * *

Again sorry it's so short, I will update this with another chapter soon.

Please review if you have time, feedback is always helpful. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a few days since I have updated this but I just haven't had the time. Anyway here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the characters.

* * *

Ulquiorra POV

It took all I had not to storm into my Lords room and rip the boy from his clutches. I had to sit there and listen to his load screams as Aizen-sama plunged into MY Ichigo. And his screams were terrible, so very terrible, I made the thousandth mental note to never make him scream like that. My protective, kind and caring Ichigo was writhing in pain caused by my own Lord who was currently in the waves of pleasure one can only get from intimate actions.

Ichigo cried out again and this time I had run out of patience, as I stormed out of the room I caught my self, what if Grimmjow could fight me? That would allow me to take out my steadily building rage and put him in his place, two birds one stone. I practically flew into his rooms and found him sparing with the 5th Espada.

"Grimmjow you owe my a fight, let's go, Nnoitra you stay here. No arguments." And I raised my reiatsu a little to prove that I would not budge from my decision. I was starting to feel, to feel emotions. This is a dangerous game I am playing.

Aizen POV

I could quite easily take a permanent liking to the boy, he is of some intelligence, very easy on the eye and absolutely magnificent in the sack. I still remember the way he clenched around me as I came in his tight cavern, the noises he made, the screams and the way he bled, just for me. Although, Ulquiorra would not mind if he stayed here, he has already developed a strong attraction to the boy.

"Ulquiorra. Come here." I spoke with a tinge of amusement.

"Aizen-sama. What do you require of me?" Ulquiorra's voice came seemingly out of nowhere, and I knew that he herd my call.

"Tell me, what do you think of the Ryoka boy?" I asked, already amused by the game I was going to play with him.

"He..." And for the first time Ulquiorra was left speechless, it was very interesting, so maybe his feelings are more that what I once expected them to be.

"Go on, Ulquiorra." This time with a slight teasing tone.

"He is... ... ... trash" The last part he said so quietly I barely heard it, but I new he would lie to me.

"What was that Ulquiorra?" Again I played with him.

"He is trash!" This time he yelled it at the top of his lungs, and my smirk grew into a full on grin. Uliquiorra, known not only for his power but for his so called 'lack of emotions', and here he was yelling at me, how-

"I apologise, Aizen-sama, my outburst was uncalled for." The Espada answered before I could finish the thought. Though I should change it now, - how disappointing that he reigned in his emotions so fast.

"It's fine, Ulquiorra. In fact, I want you to look after the boy now. There is a section of the palace that I designed for this, no reiatsu goes in, no reiatsu goes out. Nothing can be felt inside or outside. It's a prison. Take Kurosaki there then you will take up the duty of keeping him alive. If he dies I will not be happy." At first Ulquiorra's face was one of shock, then surprise, next confusion and finally silent joy - possibly at being so close to the boy. I really need to talk to Gin about setting up cameras in there, the boy belongs to me. If Ulquiorra thinks he can get a chance with the boy then he can dream on, or maybe not if he dreams what I do - naked Ichigo, tanned lags and firm abs, that tight ass - stop right there! Now I have an erection. Brilliant.

"Of corse, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed and left me to my own thoughts.

It's impossible that Ulquiorra will actually get the boy into his bed, if that is so, why do I feel... It can't be. There is no way. I am the King of Hueco Mundo. I am Aizen Sōsuke. I fooled the Soul Society for centuries. So I can't possibly be...

Jealous, can I?

* * *

Ok! Short I know, oh ok its VERY short but hey, quality not quantity?! Although there is not much quality in that. Oh well! Please review people, feedback is great, no flames please!


	3. Hospitalised Authors Note

Hello everyone, I am sorry but I won't be updating this for a wile. I was involved in a car crash and am currently sitting in hospital waiting for an operation to remove 14 pieces of glass and 3 pieces of metal from my lover abdomen and left leg. Thank you to those who reviewed, faved and followed, I have quite a few ideas for this story and I need your help to chose:

1. Ichigo x Ulquiorra (as planed)

2. Ichigo x Aizen (Aizen turns nice or stays bad with more rape?)

3. Ichigo x Other ( good or bad relationship?)

4. Mix another story (diffrent anime or film/book) into this one, or ideas from another:

OTHER STORIE OPTIONS:

Twilight

InuYasha

07 Ghost

Other

OTHER IDEAS

Vampires

Royal blood lines/kings, queens and princes/princesses

Strange powers

other

Please choose as it will help me greatly, thanx. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Yes again sorry for the wait, but here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or it's characters.

* * *

Ichigo POV

I just lay there. I could not move. How? How had it gotten like this? There was no way I would be able to face my friends after Aizen ra-ra-rap- dam. I can't even say it. That sick bastard took my virginity without even caring about me, well why would he care? He never cared when he stabbed Momo, or when he cut down Captin Komamaru.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the door open with quite some force, and standing there was none other than Ulquiorra!

"What?" I barely managed to croak out after all the screaming I did.

"Aizen-sama has requested that you stay in another part of the palace, I shall be the one who looks after you and you are to do as I say." I flinched when he said that bastards name, and I pray to whatever god is up there that he did not notice, it was because of these thoughts that I almost missed what he said next.

"There is no need to fear. I will look after you." And that shocked me, by the look on his face he was shocked by that as well. The thing that hit me was that he said it almost gently, as though he were afraid of breaking a piece of glass.

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo's thoughts were racing. After Ulquiorra had barged into his room and declared that he was to be moved to another part of the palace, the teen could not shake that look Ulquiorra's eyes held befor going back to indifference.

The boy was currently sitting in this 'speacial place' ands from his perspective it was not very different from his old cell. It was a plain white room containing a large 6 by 6 meter cage, a table and two chairs. The cage was made of a compound of seki-seki rock and iron.

"Eat," A low voice pulled the orange haired male out of his thoughts. A pale had had stuck it's self through the bars offering him a plate. Ulquiorra had brought him some food. Nothing much, just bread, cheese and water.

'Well doesn't this feel like the medieval times. When people were taken prisoner and only fed scraps" Ichigo thought sullenly.

"How are you feeling? The medicine you took should of worked by now." The Espada spoke with something close to pity.

'I don't know what to say to him, what should I do? He is just sitting there. He looks so thin, has he been eating properly?' Ulquiorra panicked.

"How am I feeling? How am I fucking feeling? HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL AFTER THAT BASTARD R-RA-RA-RAP- ARGHH!" Ichigo yelled, disappointed in himself for not being able to say that word.

Ulquiorra watched as the teen yelled and shouted at him and noticed just how smooth his skin looked, just how soft his hair looked, was it sharp or was it pointy?

While the younger boy shouted some more, the cuatro esapda was slowly loosing control, he was so close to breaking. He just had to last a little longer!

"You are all just as bad as he is!" Ichigo yelled. And at that Ulquiorra snapped.

The clunk of keys echoed throughout the room as the cage door swung open, and Ulquiorra strode through.

"Don't compare me to him." Came his sharp tones. The esapda reached forward and grasped the boys chin dragging him towards his strong build. A look of fear, pain, anger and frustration all played across Ichigos face and Ulquiorra drunk them all in. But at the same time he was hating it. He did not want to see the boy in pain. He wanted to see him smiling and face was drawing nearer as he pulled him forward.

Whithout thinking it over the Espadas lips had covered the Shinigamis in a passionate kiss. Ichigo was shocked, then confused, he was expecing pain to come with the kiss. But none came. Ulquiorras tongue was exploring his mouth, mapping the wet cavern and it felt so good. But the teen had been hurt enough. He shoved Ulquiorra back and moved as far away as possible, while the esapda looked hurt, confused and shocked.

"Ichigo, I..."

Just as Ulquiorra spoke the door slowly creeked open. The teen and the esapda's eyes flew wide at the person standing in the door way.

"Well, well. What have we here..."

* * *

Finaly got it out! Sorry about the timing :( all mistakes are mine! Review please!


End file.
